Scratch Marks
by Cerebral Juxtapose
Summary: Yuusuke comes across an organization that wants him locked away and gone, for they assume he's something he's not. An ex agent is now attending his school but will he accept this agent's help? (YYHxWHR)
1. 0: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Witch Hunter Robin. The whole idea of this fic was just out of sheer bored-state-of-mind. Please do excuse the OOC-ness. I will TRY to keep them in charater but I always do end up going insane after a while.  
  
Author Note: Robin Sena was placed into High School to keep herself from getting known. THAT is the ONLY reason why she's at the school. Of course, next chapter her name won't be Robin to the others but something else.  
  
:------:  
  
SCRATCH MARKS  
  
Rei Hi & Tommy Wakatsuki  
  
The Begining.  
  
---------  
  
The sun was awakening to the world around the area. Grey's and blue with a tad bit of white sweep through the window of the teen's room. In R.E.M the teen ignored the birds chirping and the day of new tomorrow. Rythematic breathing, one would think he was at rest sleeping in blissful haramony but sleep never does a thing like that - especally from a teen whom was half demon. Hearing the alarm clock chirp in warning and groggling opening up on eye to see the numbers appear on the god forsaken clock, sleep heavily in his voice, mummbling profanities in his voice.   
  
A several different knocks jumbled him out of his ravine. "School is about to start, get your lazy ass up already."  
  
'Keiko...' was the name that entried his thoughts. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin'. Gotta' wake up an' get dressed first!" He stopped momentarly and gazed peircingly into the door. 'Did she just cussed?'  
  
  
  
He was imagianing it, wasn't he?  
  
-----:---------  
  
Green eyes looked up into the window that shown the sky above. She was still running, but now it was time for an education. Of course she'd be getting a new name and she damned well she couldn't screw up. Amon would be serverally pissed off if she did.  
  
New name, new day, new life... new school.  
  
How could she be given a normal life if she was a witch?  
  
Dressing up in her normal black dress complete with her long black dress coat, she walked down the stairs. Amon sat at the low tea table and drank his coffee. 'Why now? Should my life have been spared?' "Amon.... will they be checking out the schools? Soloman would be monitoring them, wouldn't they?"  
  
Amon looked up and gazed at her. "No. They don't check out schools for witch activites and even if they did that would mean most students would be taken care of. You saw the list- none of the children were hunted down."  
  
"Oh, right. Most students are too..."  
  
"Innocent."  
  
"Yes, innocent..."  
  
Amon looked at a clock hanging on the wall on the far left of the room. He looked at the girl and stood up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be late, Robin."  
  
-----:---------  
  
Looking up at the annoying large building in front of him and saw the other students backing away for his path but kept his eyes forward and calm. He gave a glance at the girl beside him and sighed irrated. "Why did you drag me here again?"  
  
The girl looked like she was going to explode but slapped him instead while screaming, "Because you never come!" Ah yes, school and students. "You do want to graduate don't you!?" She sighed after the screaming session but he bit his tounge. "Urameshi, I swear..."  
  
"If Hiei couldn't kill me, you sure as hell could." He stated but that earned him a look that could make the God of Death want to curl up and hide. "Sorry...."  
  
The girl looked out into the court and saw a girl with red-blond hair in two buns that had some wisp flowing out of it. Her eyes were straight ahead. She was decked out in a black dress that was completely forgein around here but she was heading into the main building.  
  
Frowning in thought she turned to her male compaion. "Yuusuke....who's that?"  
  
Turning around, Yuusuke caught the sight of the girl and shruged. "Hell I don't know Keiko she's probably some new girl."  
  
"She looks weird... like Hiei weird."   
  
That earned a really odd look from Yuusuke to Keiko. If only she knew...  
  
:-------:  
  
The hunt was still on, and the orbo was proven to be rather discouraging from the STN-J. Red hair and orange lense glasses peered at a computer looking up the files of the latest case. The case was really most unusual for the fact none of the peices made sense. This suspect- however it may seem- was supposed to be dead, and yet he was very much alive. His powers awaken after he was brought back from the dead...but that's what did not make sense. He awaken a week after his death.  
  
'So his power is to ecsape death? That's...unusual.' Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he leaned back and put on his headphones and blared the music. Oh well...  
  
--------------  
  
Um, yes. This story is fucked. Indeed. I'd like to have feedback, but whatever. Your call. 


	2. 1: Can't You See?

Author Note: This chapter is all Tommy's work. I messed up on the first chapter and I am completely and utterly sorry. Wrote it in school, psh. - Rei.  
  
Scratch Marks  
  
Tommy Wakatsuki - Rei Hi  
  
"...I drank communion wine  
  
but I don't remember why,   
  
the fire burned so high.   
  
Can't you see we're burning?  
  
Are the fires real?"   
  
- Breathe For You by Flesh Eating Foundation.  
  
===  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Can't You See?  
  
The class filled with the students whom continued, to look half-asleep- in her mind anyway. The class was beginning to pile up and luckily for her, she managed to grabbed her schedule before the havoc day.  
  
It was her first chance to attend a school that wasn't religious nor was it a place were she was used to while working for Nagira-san.  
  
Taking a glance at the sheet of paper that held numbers and kanji that was her now life assembled to. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat down at a desk in the back of her first class. Not having the required uniform was earning her stares from the older students who filled into the room.  
  
"Anima, can you come here for a second?" An elderly stern voice filled her ears. Nodding and of course obeying she went over to the teacher. "I know you're from Europe but please tell me how to pronounce your name."  
  
"Ah-nee-mah. I suppose..." She told the teacher softly. "Hino is Japanese."  
  
The teacher nodded and smiled at the new girl. "Of course." She eyed the 'Anima' closely and smiled a bigger grin. "You're a half-ling. How wonderful."  
  
Taking a step back from the teacher out of instinct and tilt her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Pradon?[1]"  
  
The teacher's head snapped up and stared at Anima for the longest time, as if she grew an extra head. "What did you say?"  
  
Snapping her eyes open, she looked at her new teacher with confusion. "I say   
  
something?"   
  
"Your japanese is weird, girl. Learn to speak."  
  
That earned more confustion to the transfered student.  
  
===  
  
"Keiko, I'd told you I'd go to school, but you never said anything about attending class!" Yuusuke whined out to her brown haired girlfriend- who at the moment was ready to deck him. Walking through the busy hallway when the morning bell rang and of course Keiko dragged her ever-relentless boyfriend into the double doors. Walking down the first hallway where Keiko's locker was held, negotiations were being held.  
  
Keeping her voice is control but the fire in her eyes made Yuusuke want to crawl into a hole somewhere in Makai than to face 'The Rath Of Keiko.' "Yuusuke. We've been over this too many times. I never get to see you anymore and there's no way in hell or heaven you can graduate by skipping all the accursed time." Turning her head on ward her locker and turning to it. Fumbling with her combination and swinging the door open that almost hit Yuusuke. She took out a textbook and slapped her boyfriend in the head with the current weapon of choice. "I'm making you go... that's final."  
  
"I'll attend first through 3rd. Better?" Keiko gave her death-glare at Yuusuke. "Fine fine, all classes. Just for today."  
  
"Good." She said and walked towards her own classes. Turning her head and yelled at her boyfriend who was currently nursing a bump on his head. "I'm expecting you hold your promise!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." He mumbled back and walked into his first period class. "I'm probably gonna' end up givin' the Hag a heart attack." He snorted and kept walking into his class and sat in the back, as usual. Ignoring the new student and the teacher who was dubbed 'hag'.  
  
Yuusuke's attention was finally drawn to the conflict up on the front of the class. The same girl from this morning was in here...and the Hag seemed quite irritated at her. Cocking an eyebrow in amusement he decided to enjoy this little show.  
  
Watching her step back with a shocked expression on her face. When it finally calmed she tilted her head to the side and smiled lightly. "Pradon?"  
  
The hag turned and glared at the young woman in front of her. Yuusuke recognized that look all too well. "What did you say?"  
  
Watching as her face changed from amused to 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' expression and Yuusuke was seriously enjoying this little show. 'Feh, that batty ol' hag got a new number one on her hit-list.' He thought, cracking up inside.  
  
"I say something?"  
  
Now Yuusuke was having his Reikai Tantei stirring inside of himself. 'She's a foreigner!'  
  
The teacher then glanced back down on her desk looking at the sheet of paper before signing it. "Your Japanese is weird, girl. Learn to speak."  
  
"Oi Hag, don't be messin' with the new girl. She ain't gonna' be a problem." Yuusuke yelled from the his current position.   
  
  
  
The teacher was now looking rather shocked to pissed then back to firious. "Urameshi. Damn it, I thought I told you NOT to come back to this class until you got your act straight."  
  
Yuusuke started to get up out of his desk to get the hell out of the prison. However, the teacher gave him a venomous look. "I'll get going. Thought I'd appear but whatever.."  
  
The hag cut him off and sounded down-right pissed. "You are not going anywhere, young man. When the headmaster hears of this, kiss this school 'goodbye'."  
  
  
  
"Feh, like I WANT to be here?"  
  
The girl's voice broke up the little argument between them. "I'd like to see the councilor. I may I have someone to come with me?"  
  
The Hag and Yuusuke looked at the girl. "I'll take ya'. Laters hag." Yuusuke grabbed the girl by her arm and left right when the bell rang.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to have disrupt your little fight between Sato-sensei." The girl said softly to Yuusuke.   
  
"Nah, no prob. I wasn't ready to get kicked out again. It's funner to walk out with an argument then actually being in front of the sonabitch." Taking in the girl's confustion and gave a shrug. "I never attend. I don't know their names and I don't want to."  
  
The girl nodded and laughed softly. "I suppose that's true. I never really attended school either but I have to go or else my 'brother' would be really pissed off at me."  
  
"Yeah. Same.. only replace brother with girlfriend." Walking down the main office hallway Yuusuke took a look at the new girl and stopped suddenly. "What's your name?"  
  
Stopping and turning around to face the young punk she gave a small smile. "Hino Anima. You?"  
  
"Urameshi Yuusuke." Was the reply.  
  
===  
  
At the HQ in the STN-J building. The mix-matched group gathered under the multi-coloured lights and strobs that held information and pictures of their next 'victim'. All in the search, no pictures were found nor no name. Just the facts that were given.  
  
"Michael what could you gather about this witch?" Ask a short brown haired woman. "Other then he died?"  
  
"Apparently he's 16, and is attending Sarayashiki high school on the north side of Tokyo. He was hit by a car when he was 14 while saving a kid.. other than that? He was brought to our attention by an anonymous source. She said that he was able to make a glowing light..." Michael looked at the group. "It's too...weird."  
  
"Karasuma, do you know anything about dead-teenagers?" Asked the dirty blond at the end of the the long table. "Aside the fact that they're dead."   
  
Karasuma quirked an eyebrow at the teen on the end who was having a rather smart-ass demeanor this morning. "No Sakaki. This will obviously be a first."  
  
A blond haired girl gave a sigh and looked over at the group. "Can't we just, I dunno', Investigate? It would be easier to have Robin or Amon here and all...."  
  
Sakaki looked over at the balding short man at the other side of the room and looked slightly interested. "Hey Chief, didn't you say we would get new hunters this week?"  
  
"We'll only be getting one."  
  
Sakaki looked at Michael and started to make his wheels turn. "You did say that he was 14 when he keeled over, then why didn't we hunt him 2 years ago? Why did we wait so long?"  
  
Michael looked over at Sakaki with a look 'Hell-if-I-know'. "He wasn't on the list, nor was his death paid attention to when he sprung back to life. The problem I have the most is that we don't have his name."  
  
The Chief stepped forward and gave a glance down at the group. "Sakaki, Doujima, Michael... are you guys prepared to do some undercover work?"  
  
---------  
  
[1] Pradon : Italian : Pardon.  
  
--- Everyone, this is written by Tommy. I'll look over the first chapter to see if there's spelling mistakes and other things of the like. I am in a vague on the plot-line so there is going to be plot holes, slowness and other asorted junk.   
  
I never seen Yu Yu Hakusho. I read up charater profiles and shit like that. I am being appologatic on the OOC-ness. Keiko was based off of my own little love life and it's rather torcherous.  
  
-T.J.W  
  
REVEIW RESPONCE (by Rei)  
  
A LONE BLADE: Thank you for liking it. I am very um... english illertate. I haven't SEEN any YYH/WHR fics out there floating about. I thank you for enjoying. I'm sure Tommy liked your reveiw as well.  
  
CRAZLEY: KEKE Damn straight. What they DON'T KNOW is that this kid died TWICE! Once as a strong human and second as a hanyou. HELL YEAH!  
  
SKITTLES the SUGAR FAIRY: I am glad you like this. I figured this would SOMEHOW work. Sadly though, I am based the charater on the episodes I watched (That means I only seen 7 in a 3 year span. Sad.)  
  
REI HI. ('.') 


	3. C: Say Goodbye

---Notes from the two insane authors.  
  
We have decided to discontinue this fan-fiction story for the main idea reason. . . We lost our plot!  
  
What's a story without a plot? Something that's a jumbled confustion.  
  
So we're going to discontinue.  
  
On a higher yet disturbing note: Tommy will be attending a long haitus due to school. Testing will take place around mid-september and school takes place in mid-june. He's going to be quite busy with studing and soon after the test results come back, off he goes into the military.   
  
Rei on the other hand, has a short attention span and can't even remember what she ate for breakfast. She's the one who forgot what the story was even about so sadly, she made even Tommy confused.  
  
I am just a messager. We are bother and pestered. How sad. Cry for us!  
  
- Tommy and Rei.  
  
Insanity Brink will become a series sooner or later. Basic ideas are still being plotted.   
  
Tommy's gathering ideas and is currenly writing chapters for both INSANITY BRINK and REIKAI ZAIAKU. It's rather humorless to watch the man stare-write-think-hum-sing-watch-write-stare-grumble-laugh-swears.  
  
It's just a basic from of humorless attempt of oddity japanese guys. (one with an odd sense of humor... Tommy laughed while writing Insanity Brink.. maybe that's why it's so... so weird!)  
  
Well say GOODBYE to this fic. It's not offically over. 


End file.
